


Distance

by sylversmyth



Series: Distance [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinda, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Skype Sex, as is my brand, its just super sweet shit y'all, pretty vanilla tbh, so much as two fics can be described as a brand, the sun always rises 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylversmyth/pseuds/sylversmyth
Summary: Scanlan’s face flushed a bit, and his eyes grew shiny. Voice thick with emotion, he murmured, “Gods, I want to kiss you. Hell, I want to do all sorts of things.  What I wouldn’t give to be in our bed with you now.” She saw him squirm a little, burrowing into the pillow heap he’d built on his hotel room bed, almost mirroring her own position.“Whatcha thinking about, love?”“You,” he replied, not an ounce of hesitation in his answer. “Touching you. Kissing you.” His voice drops a little. “Eating you out.”~~~Scanlan's away on a tour and Pike misses him.  She decides to skype him one evening, and they both end up getting more than they had planned on.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tameila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tameila/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sun Always Rises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013741) by [tameila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tameila/pseuds/tameila). 



> This is half gift, half shameless bribery for Tameila, who wrote The Sun Always Rises, the 'verse this piece was more or less written in. I need more so I wrote them having phone sex, that's how that works, right? Also, thanks to baehj2915 for helping me sort out what exactly I was trying to do with this thing. Anyway, I hope y'all like it!  
> Dialogue is not exactly my comfort zone, I'm more of a description kinda gal, so of course I wrote a fic that depended heavily on dialogue because they can't touch each other. Good going, Sylvie!!! Basically, I'm still very new to writing fic, so positive feedback or friendly advice helps ENORMOUSLY!

_Pike: Hey! How was the show?_

_Scanlan: oh you know, it was fine_  
_Scanlan: great, fun, exhausting_  
_Scanlan: you know_  
_Scanlan: i wish you were here_  
_Scanlan: or i was there, im not picky <3_

_Pike: I miss you_  
_Pike: So Much_

_Scanlan: i miss you too_  
_Scanlan: i love you_

Pike flopped back onto the bed, holding the phone to her chest. Scanlan was gone on tour, and while she could go to some of the nearer cities and stay at his side, fans and paparazzi made enjoying it a bit difficult. Besides, she’d been taking back more of her clerical duties at the temple, and she didn’t want to be away for too long. But oh, it was so hard being away from Scanlan like this. It hurt them both, but laying in their bed and staring at her phone it hit her just how much she needed to hear his voice right then.

_Pike: You still there?_

_Scanlan: yeah of course pikey, what’s up?_

_Pike: Can I Skype you? I miss your face <3_

Instead of a response, her phone began buzzing, and she hit the accept call button, grinning.  
“Hold on hold on hold on! The screen is too small, I’m gonna get my laptop.”  
Scanlan’s face looked up at her from the tiny screen, a little out of frame but smiling.  
“Well gosh, I don’t even get a word in edgewise and you’re already making excuses to leave!”  
He said this, of course, to the ceiling, as Pike set the phone down to dig around for her computer and set it up in her lap. She switched the call over and Scanlan’s face appeared in front of her.

“There you are!” he exclaimed, “Now that’s a sight for sore eyes!”  
A soft smile touched his face, but his eyes bear the dark circles they often did when he worked himself nonstop like this. Sure, his makeup would cover it in the morning, but right then it both pained and warmed her heart to see him like this. She hated to see him tired, but she was still touched that he didn’t hide this around her. They both worked hard these days to be honest with each other about how they were doing, and while she knew she’d seen him looking worse for wear before, it was still a display and a reminder of that trust.

She smiled back, leaning into the pile of cushions that overtook their bed. Nestled in as she was, she could faintly smell his cologne and she wished once again that he were home for her to hold.

“Sore eyes, huh? Scanlan, have you been sleeping at all?”  
“I have, I swear! I mean, it’s not enough, but it’s as much as I can. You’ve been on these tours with me, you know how it gets sometimes.”  
“I know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t fret, but I just have to worry about you sometimes. I want you back.”  
“I know baby, me too.”  
“I just,” her voice grew soft, “I can smell you on the sheets, on your pillows. Whenever I’m in bed. It just makes it that much harder. All I want is to tangle up with you when I sleep and then I remember you’re not here, and…” she exhaled deeply, at a loss for what to say. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to make you feel bad, I know you wanna be here and you would if there were any way! But I guess, I needed you to know that I want you right now, that I wish you were here with me.”

Scanlan’s face flushed a bit, and his eyes grew shiny. Voice thick with emotion, he murmured, “Gods, I want to kiss you. Hell, I want to do all sorts of things. What I wouldn’t give to be in our bed with you now.” She saw him squirm a little, burrowing into the pillow heap he’d built on his hotel room bed, almost mirroring her own position.  
“Oh, you want to be in our bed, do you? You sound like you have plans,” she teased him lightly, and his light flush darkened further. She grinned as his eyes went from shiny to a bit glazed.  
“Whatcha thinking about, love?”  
“You,” he replied, not an ounce of hesitation in his answer. “Touching you. Kissing you.” His voice drops a little. “Eating you out.”

Even though she expected it, his words thrilled through her and she inhaled sharply, her heart speeding up, her pulse pounding in her ears and throbbing in her cunt. She knew her cool smirk had been rendered useless by the rush of red across her cheekbones and ears, and his eyes lit up as he noticed.  
“Pikey…”  
“Hmmm?” She worked to breathe evenly.  
“Is this something you want, baby? Do you wanna get off while I talk to you?”  
“I, um - ”  
“It’s ok if you don’t, love, I just want to check if I’m headed in the right - ,” he began, but she gathered her thoughts and jumped back in, flustered.  
“I, yes! You are, I, uh, I didn’t really have it in mind I guess, but, I miss you. And I wanted to see your face, and hear you talk, and I guess this is just that, but more? But yes, I want that. Though, I wanna get you off too, if you want.” Now she was the one squirming a little.  
“Yes Pike,” he smiled, “I want.”  
“Ok ok ok, hold on, let me rearrange a little.” 

Pike moved the laptop, making a small nest of pillows for it to sit in a little way in front of her. She fiddled with the angle until the webcam showed her squarely framed in the little corner screen, even when she scooted back towards the headboard again. Meanwhile, Scanlan did the same on his end, and suddenly they were both looking at each other on their screens, hands free, seeming farther apart than usual. It felt strange, a different perspective than she was used to when they skyped, but as he smiled and settled back into the cushions, she put the strangeness aside. 

Now that she could see all of him, she could see he was wearing a ratty old shirt of hers, one of his original tour shirts from back when Aubergine came out. When she moved in with him and he found it in her pile of lounge shirts, he immediately laid claim to it. She had laughed, arguing that he didn’t need any more of his own merch, but he insisted, saying that it was not just his merch, but a limited edition of Merch Worn By Pike, and she laughed and let him steal it. Every once in a while she would steal it back and wear it for a few evenings, if only because she liked how it made his eyes softer, and because when he inevitably nabbed it back, she could catch him ducking his face into the collar and breathing deeply.

Now though, he shucked the shirt off slowly, placing it on the bed next to him and leaning back again to trail a hand through the curls of his chest hair, brushing over a nipple with a small sigh. Pike hummed softly, not taking her eyes off the camera as Sanlan flushed under the weight of her gaze. He was still wearing his pajama pants, purple silk (predictably enough), and she could see a slight tenting of the fabric. His hands still moving, toying with a nipple now and then, he spoke.  
“Pikey, do you want me to tell you what to do? Do you want to tell me what to do? Or should we just both watch each other? I’m happy with whatever you want babe, just let me know what you’re thinking.” His fingers didn’t stop their trailing motion as she watched him, and she ached to be there touching and teasing him instead.  
“Um, I hadn’t really thought that far ahead to be honest. But, those all sound good. I haven’t actually… done this before. I don’t know.”  
“That’s ok, I haven’t either. But, I know I love you, and I love to look at you and think about doing all sorts of things with you. So this is just that, but with you as an audience. And you know I love an audience.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and she chuckled, relaxing a little further.  
“Okay. I think, could you tell me what to do? Talking is more your thing than mine anyway.”  
He stilled for a moment, considering. “We could start with evening the playing field a bit. Would you take your shirt off for me?”  
She reached toward the hem, ready to pull it off, and he interjected a command: “slowly”.  
Hmm. Strip teases weren’t normally her thing, she’d always rather just be naked and done with the awkwardness of the in-between, but she could see that it appealed to Scanlan as she looked at him on the screen. Might as well put a show on. Instead of pulling the shirt off, she moved her hands slowly down her body, tracing over her rib cage and belly with gentle fingers, thinking of the slow reverence with which Scanlan touched her. Getting to the hem with arms crossed, she twisted the shirt slowly up and off, arching her back up from the pillows, and she heard the intake of air from her laptop as her breasts came into view. She lifted the shirt the rest of the way off, past her head, and dropped it over the side of the bed. In the screen, Scanlan leaned forward, eyes locked on her body. Pike stilled, a slight flush of heat running across her. Scanlan was definitely a tits man. Not to say he wasn’t a fan of other bits, but she could appreciate some of his enjoyment herself, even if it didn’t do it for her quite like it did for him.

“What next?”  
Scanlan seemed to startle out of his reverie. “Will you touch your breasts? However feels good.”  
It was no surprise, and she smiled a little.  
“Predictable, love.”  
“What can I say? You have utterly perfect tits, can you blame me for appreciating them?”  
She laughed brightly at that, and obliged him. She raised her hands, brushing them up her sides and onto her breasts, the soft skin giving way to the pebbling peaks of her nipples. She circled them, flicking a thumb across one, and revelled in the silky texture surrounding them. No, her breasts didn’t thrill her, her nipples never sent the flare of energy through her that a brush against or a gentle scrape of teeth on Scanlan’s do from him. They’re nice to touch, pleasing, but far more pleasing was the intensifying heat of Scanlan’s gaze.  
“Gorgeous,” he said, “just gorgeous.” The hand running across his chest lowered, and he brushed the back of his knuckles across the line of his hardening cock, inhaling sharply through his nose before trailing up once more. “If I were there, I don’t know if I could keep my hands off you right now. You’re so beautiful, gods, I just want to touch you.”

A pang ran through Pike, and she too ached to have him with her. “Scanlan, can you… would you tell me what you’d do? If you were here, I mean. What do you want?”  
“Mmm. I’d want to press you down into our bed, kiss every inch of you. I’d want my mouth on your breasts, want to mark you up. Your skin, it’s so soft there, it’s like satin, I want to taste it.” His voice has dropped, getting husky as he focused on her, on his fantasy. “I’d want to taste you.” Pike shivered and felt another pulse of heat between her legs, his words somehow making her feel both warmed and exposed. If he were here, she’d burrow into the circle of his arms around that point, hide her face in his neck and let his embrace temper the heat of his words. It’s not that she didn’t like to hear him say those things in that melodic voice of his, she did! Of course she did! She loved it, craved it even, but that didn’t make it less overwhelming. A blush burned its way across her face and she had to close her eyes. She gave her breasts one last caress and let them fall back as she trailed her hands down her stomach, down to the band of her sweats, and she paused, opening her eyes and looking back at the screen. Scanlan was looking intently at her, one hand clenched in the sheets as he watched her, noticed her delay. “Pants off, babe?” came the request, and she waited no further before yanking them and her underwear down, bridging her back and then lifting her feet to maneuver out. Tossing them over the bedside, she laid back, nude, legs slightly spreading. 

From the speaker, Scanlan moaned quietly, and looking up, she saw his white knuckled grip on the sheets and his wide eyed gaze, taking in all that he could.  
“Scanlan, you can touch yourself too, you know that right? It’s not like this is just for me.”  
His face softened a little and he grinned, “I’m pretty sure if I try to keep up with you I’ll finish in like two minutes flat. I’d rather wait a little, see if we can get you off at least once first. Besides, right now, this is about you, not me. I’m just feeling lucky because I have the world's most beautiful girlfriend, and I’m gonna get to watch her come.” Pike couldn’t help it, she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, pressing her face into the pillow even as she let her thighs spread open. His gaze was nearly too much, but in the best sort of way. Her beautiful man, words dripping with naked want, cock hard and hardly touched, all for her.

“Pikey, are you ok? Should I stop with the talking?” Pike shook her head against the pillow. “Can you say it out loud baby? I don’t want to misread anything. This is supposed to be about making you feel good, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
“No, it’s good!” Her voice was a bit muffled, so she took a deep breath and propped herself back up to make eye contact again. “It’s just, you say those things, and the way your voice sounds... it’s just so much.”  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“I...no? I don’t think so?”  
“Does it make you feel good?”  
“...Yes”  
Scanlan smiled then, the slight worry on his face melting away. “Then I’ll do my best to keep you feeling good. You can close your eyes if you need to, I won’t mind. Now, how about you touch yourself. Let’s see… hands on your thighs, and I want you to trail them upwards, lightly.”  
Pike obeyed, eyes still open and on his face, and she let her knees fall further apart. Her fingers traced gentle lines up her thighs, down and up, teasingly light, and Scanlan spoke once more, his voice low and quiet and his eyes locked on her.

“Beautiful, love. I love your thighs, they’re so strong and soft and I love the noises you make when I bite at them before I eat you out. I love how they press around my head and tremble when you come. And just look at you, spreading them for me? So fucking incredible. Mmm, and your cunt? Gods, I could write songs about how perfect it is.” Pike had been growing redder, her heart beating fast, and her mind focusing in on his words and on the soft touches against her inner thighs, but the thought of him writing a song about her cunt managed to startle a huffed laugh out of her.  
“Hey, I heard that! Don’t laugh, it’s true! Now hush, I’m not done yet.” She smiled, letting her eyes slip back closed as she let herself sink back into sensation. “Hmm, your pubic hair is adorable.” Her eyebrows quirked up, but she let her fingers drift up to the thatch of hair over her mound, combing through it and giving a little tug. “I love the little swirl it makes just above your cunt, how it stands out against your skin so nicely, especially when you’re all flushed and turned on. I love your happy trail, love kissing down it and making you squirm.” Pike let her other hand brush lightly across the soft curve of her belly, remembering the warmth of his lips on her skin, moving down to where she wanted that clever mouth to go. She bit back a little whimper as she let a finger press against her clit and heard Scanlan exhale a quiet “oh”. Her eyes flashing up to hold his through the screen, she saw Scanlan reclined, pupils blown, ghosting a hand along thin fabric that barely concealed the hard line of his cock.  
“Touch yourself for me Pike,” he murmured, “I wanna hear the sounds you make, don’t hold them back. I’d kiss them from your lips if I were there but just let me hear them.” She swiped her finger across her clit once more, and let out a gasp this time, head falling back once more as she set a rhythm, fingers pressing in small circles. Her arousal was a steady thrum throughout her body now, Scanlan’s voice encircling her where his body couldn’t, sweet nothings and praise mixing in with directives.  
“Spread your pussy lips for me? Lovely, just look how wet you are. Mmm I wish I could taste you right now. Now, get some of that nice slick on your fingers and circle your clit some more.” She gasped again at the wet heat against her clit, and ground up into her fingers, her heart pounding and her skin feverishly hot in the empty air as she squirmed, looking for more friction. “Do you want something to grind on love? Is that how you want to come?” At the suggestion, all she could do was whine, craving his touch, picturing his hands, his mouth, his thigh pressed between her legs, and her hips stuttered up again. Scanlan’s voice was hoarse when he spoke again. “Oh, Pike. Pikey, you’re so beautiful like this, oh, fuck. Ok baby, hold on a moment. You see that bolster pillow by my side of the headboard? I want you to throw part of the sheet over it and ride it for me, can you do that for me love?”

Pike groaned in frustration at being told to take her hand away, but she obeyed and took a few deep breaths as the feeling of her far off impending orgasm faded a touch. Sitting up, she turned to find the pillow, a large sturdy cylinder covered in a fairly stiff fabric. She pulled it to sit in front of her camera, making sure that Scanlan would still be able to see her, and then pulled the satiny fabric of their bed sheet over it. She kicked a leg across it to kneel, spreading her knees until she sat low over the pillow and looked back up at the screen.  
“Scanlan?” His eyes, half lidded as he brushed his hand lightly over his erection, flashed up to hers. “Pants off? Would you join me?” He grinned, and arched his back up almost obscenely -- of course he’d be good at a strip tease -- to slowly tug down the purple silk that concealed him. His cock, pulled down along with it, sprang back up to attention once it was free of the waistband, and he lowered his hips again to pull the pajama pants off his legs. Not breaking eye contact, he raised a hand to his mouth and licked it, a slow, purposeful drag of his tongue that sent shivers down Pike’s spine straight to her cunt. His cock twitched in interest against the thatch of course brown hair, and when he wrapped his hand around it, wet with his own spit, he gasped and his eyes fluttered briefly shut before locking back on hers. He grinned, and murmured to her, “Move, love.”

She did. Pike ground her hips down against the bolster, hands gripping the front. It wasn’t the pressure she wanted — Scanlan’s thigh, his hands, his cock, his face — but the friction was still delicious where the soft material dragged across her clit. The pressure of something substantial between her legs was a relief from the feeling of being alone and exposed in the room, though it could hardly abate it entirely. The heat in Pike’s belly was growing though, and she spread her knees further yet, desperately seeking more pressure, more friction, a fullness the bolster couldn’t provide. Her skin was flushed despite the coolness of the room, and she groaned aloud as the change of angle let her grind down harder, her hands fisting and tugging at the front to drag it upwards, pulling it tighter against her clit.  
She groaned again, panting out an, “Ah, fuck!” Back on her laptop, Scanlan was rubbing circles on the head of his cock with a thumb, the other hand tugging at his balls and tracing along his perineum. A pearl of precum glistened on his slit, and Pike’s hips twitched forwards again unbidden as she pictured herself with him, teasing him with her hands, lapping up the droplet before sucking the whole head of his cock into her mouth, just to watch his body tense and his stomach flutter, to hear his surprised little “ah!” before his sharp intake of air.  
Another jolt of arousal thrummed through her at the thought, and she cried out, “Oh, fuck, Scanlan! Scanlan, please!” On the screen, Scanlan began moving his hand in earnest, his wrist twisting and his hips stuttering forward to fuck up into the circle of his fist, but he never stopped watching her as he murmured encouragement.  
“That’s it love, gods you’re beautiful! Just look at you, riding that pillow for me, so needy! Mmm, I wish it was me under those thighs. Would you like that, Pikey? Do you wanna ride my face instead? I could fill you up with my fingers, suck on your clit until you see stars.” Pike whined, her cunt aching, the pleasure building in her fingers and toes, zinging along the back of her neck and her spine. “That’s it baby” Scanlan breathed, and he let out a small groan, his hand moving faster as he too pushed himself towards completion. His breath huffed out faster now, small whines catching in his throat with each pump of his hand, and his eyes, sharp on Pike, were dark with arousal. Pike could tell he was trying to hold off, to let her come first, and she ground down harder, erratic and jerky as the wave of pleasure began to crest, and she let go of her control. Scanlan groaned out, “Pike!”, her name sounding strangled, nearly punched out of him by the force of his emotion, of his own impending orgasm, and she felt the sensation crash past her. Her thighs tightened around the bolster as tremors wracked her body, the feeling washing though every inch of her, leaving her loose and wrung out. She held Scanlan’s gaze as she came, and with another two thrusts, he joined her, brow crumpled and his mouth falling loose, one last “ah!” forced from his lungs as his hips stuttered upward, his cock dark and straining against his hand. It pulsed hard once, twice, three times, his cum painting his chest and stomach, before he moved his hand again, oh so gently, to work himself through the aftershocks. 

When they both caught their breath, still panting just a bit, Scanlan was the first to crack a tired grin. “Well Pikey, I’ve gotta say, that was a much more exciting goodnight than I had expected to get!”  
Pike smiled back at him, warm and sleepy. “It was nice, but I still think I’d rather just have you here. You give much better cuddles after, you know.”  
“Likewise” he murmured, smile growing softer. “But I’ll be back this weekend, and we can cuddle all day and never get out of bed. I’ll make up for it Pikey, I can promise you that.”  
“I’ll hold you to it.”  
“Pike?”  
“Hmm?” She rearranged herself back into the pillows, eyelids heavy.  
“How about we both clean up a bit, and then I’ll stay on the line, we can at least fall asleep together. Sound ok?”  
She smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, Scanlan, I’d love that.”


End file.
